Digimon Speed Chasers
by Smacky
Summary: In the not so distant future humans and digimon both work together to reach the ultimate racing title speed lord. do not submit oc's i will take them later but you'll have to stop for awhile
1. Chapter 1

Hey there everyone I've noticed that there have been a lot of digimon OC submitting lately so I've decided to do one here is a form to fill out your OC

Name:

Personality

Appearance:

Digimon(you can also make one up but give real good details):

Digimon Personality:

Digivice (can also make one up but give really good details as well):

Family:

History about life:

Other things you like to put:


	2. Chapter 2

Digimon speed chasers:A New Road

Hey there everyone i have selected a few characters some people have submitted thank you by the way for the people who have submitted and here is a new chapter you can still submit the form sheet is on the first chapter and drum roll please here is digimon speed chasers chapter 2

10 minutes later

Danny and Ceada made just in time but Danny forgot his homework so he got scolded during lunch Ceada was asking one of her friends if she knew where Danny was "he's gotten in a fight with Joshua their settling it outside." "what's with that boy." outside where a crowd was gathered around with Danny on one side and on the other a boy wearing cargo pants a long sleeved shirt with a mohawk "hey are you sure you even want to go through with this you can chicken out." Joshua said "why would would i chicken out when i fighting a complete wussy like you bring it asshole!" with that Joshua came charging right at him Danny simply move out the way and tripped him with his foot sending

Joshua smack down on the ground everyone was laughing at this while Danny was taking a bow Danny turned towards Joshua who was getting up he charged at Danny again and gave him a punch to the stomach Danny handled it with ease but i stilled hurt Danny got back up and gave him a kick to his stomach and punch to the ribs Joshua was then on the ground clutching his chest everyone then start to cheer for Danny when the principle came up everyone started to go quiet and left "hey where's everyone going what's the deal with deal with you people." "the deal is if you ever got into another fight you get suspended." the principle said thats as Danny turned around "aw crap!" Danny thought.

Hey everyone sorry for the short chapter i'll make a longer one next time keep submitting your OC's and I like to thank Digitalmaster1100 for Ceada Matuo you will keep seeing her and I'll use more of your OC's so keep um coming. Peace People


	3. Chapter 3 New Road part 2

** Digimon Speed Chasers:A New Road Part 2**

Danny was sitting outside the principles office while his mother was talking with the principle staring at the wall when he was called in there was his mother looking at him with a disappointed face

"Danny can i ask one thing why did you do it?" Danny just kept staring at the wall

"staring at the wall is not gonna help you" Danny's mother said "Joshua kept picking on some 10 year olds and i challenged him to a fight"

"and you didn't tell any teachers"

"he wasn't going to stop even if i had told-'em"

"well i know you were trying to help but we have a zero tolerance policy Joshua will get suspended but you will too"

"how long" his mother asked

"about a week well have someone send his homework to your house"

"thank you"

Danny and his mom walked out of the principle and into the car, when they got home Danny's mom send Danny to his room, when he got up to his room he laid flat on his bed and turned on his tv to a digimon racing channel where guilmon was racing flaremon.

"this is turning into one total cussing bad day" Danny said while putting his pillow on his head when he then heard a knock on his door

"Danny you got a package it doesn't say who its from though"

Danny then got up from his bed headed downstairs and brought the package from downstairs to his room "huh she's right it doesn't say who its from" he then proceeded to open the box that had 2 smaller boxes in it one blue one red there was also a note that read.

_ Dear Danny it has come to my attention that you have great potential what if i told you everything you knew is a lie open the blue box and you could forget this entire thing open the red box and you'll see everything differently it's your chose From F._

Danny had a confused look on his face, he didn't know which one to choose "_aw what the heck_" Danny thought and opened the red box when there was a flash of light "my eye's" Danny shouted, finally the light dimmed down there was device in Danny's hands it was rectangle with a screen in the top center its color was grey three buttons on the right side which on the buttons held arrows pointing to the left and right and a X and had a gun like trigger on the left side on the screen came a message that said.

_Congratulations for choosing the red box you have now been chosen for competing for the title 'Speed Lord' your must be wondering why it's colored grey when all the other digimon racing stars are different well it's because yours doesn't have a digimon yet this message will tell you where to get one you have 1 hour or else it will die you will find it at the old junk yard From F _

"or it'll die what the hell" Danny then ran downstairs to the door grabbing his rollerblades but not before shouting "sorry mom got go get a digimon i'll be back before dinner" then out the door he went "ok sweetie have a goo WAIT WHAT!" she shouted, Danny was skating down the street passing by people he could hear what people were saying

"stupid kid"

"what the hell"

"shouldn't you be in school'

Danny arrived at the junk only twenty-eight minutes to go when he saw a white and blue box waiting in the middle of the junk yard with a note attached to it saying

_If you made here with the digimon still alive well done now open the box and see what you got Sincerely F _

Danny then proceeded to open the box inside were three smaller boxes "aw come on not this again" Danny complained, each box had some writhing labeled on it one box said custom, one other said agumon, and the last one said shoutmon "wait what does the custom mean?" Danny then opened the custom one and there was again a flash of light "seriously again dammit my eyes hurt" Danny exclaimed when the light dimd the device was now blue and below the screen was tachmeter while in the middle of the tachmeter were two letters DA while on the bottom of the device said DIGIMON ACCELERATOR a message then appeared on the screen saying

_You are now an official racer congratulations if you want to increase you fame to get into the big leagues you better start at the quartz tournament good luck Sincerely F _

"what the cuss have i got myself into?" Danny said

"don't know but it sounds pretty big" Danny's eyes then shot right open when he heard that voice he then turned around to see a digimon about his size dragon like head humanoid form wearing teared up jeans it's skin colored blue with green eyes and for its feet it had rollerblades

"who the cuss are you?" Danny said with shock

"I'm your digimon you can name me what ever you want" the digimon said

"okay then I'll name you (**there are three chooses what to name him write in the reviews to vote Accelmon,Rollermon,or Soramon you decide)** how bout that"

"think you could do better but okay then"

"i think this could be a start of a good friendship

**Hey everyone sorry for such a long wait any way i was watching the matrix and thats where i got the choosing the box thing from and way rate and review stop submitting although i will accept submits for later just stop for now and you could decide the name of the digimon Danny gets and the votes will be counted on December 24 anyway peace people.**


	4. Chapter 4 Start your Digimon

** Digimon Speed Chasers:Chapter 3 Start your Digimon**

Somewhere in a laboratory a man in a lab coat was working on a device until someone had broken the silence "Sir i have some news"

"what's the news?"

"the boy Danny Minami"

"what about him?"

"he now has a digimon"

"excellent which one did he choose?"

"custom sir"

"aw tell me do you know what custom means?"

"when the digimon takes form of your soul"

"excellent your correct well done Z"

"thank you sir"

* * *

><p>"Danny do i really have to wear this?" Accelmon complained he was wearing a white shirt with a red hoodie and a black beanie<p>

"I'm sorry but you have to blend so keep your head down"

"why not just put me in the DA?"

"wait i could do that?"

"yeah just pull the trigger on the DA"

"ok"Danny pulls the the trigger(go to google images and type in digimon accelerator and you'll see what Danny's digivice looks like)different options came up on the screen

"what do i do know?"

"use the arrow buttons and go to digimon option"Danny did as instructed "now just pull the trigger again"Danny did so then Accelmon had one's and zero's all over him then went into the DA

"wow cool"Danny said with amazement

"i know right" Accelmon said while his face appeared on the screen"what the hell"a voice shouted from behind, Danny quickly turned his head to see Ceada face in shock "Ceada what the cuss are you doing here"

"I was coming to give you your homework what the hell was that!"

"well... you see... how do i put this" Danny said while trying to come up with a good explanation but he knew it was over when Accelmon jumped out the DA trying to get a good look a Ceada

"Danny who is this?" Accelmon asked

"Accel-Ceada Ceada-Accel" Danny said nervously when Ceada saw Accelmon she fainted on the spot "aw come on" Danny complained. Danny picked Ceada up carrying her up bridal style and carried her to her house and left her on the front porch on the hammock and left to his house where he got scolded by his mother while his sixteen year old brother sat buy and watched thinking it was amusing. When she was done she sent him to his room

"this has been cussing bad day" Danny said exhaustedly

"hey Danny?"Accelmon asked on the DA screen

"yeah Accel what is it?"

"why do you say cuss so much?"

"well there was a problem at school about students swearing so much so they made a rule about instead of saying a swear you say cuss" Danny answered Accel simply nodded now knowing why he did "Danny dinners ready" Danny's mother shouted from downstairs "coming mom" Danny answered running downstairs. After a few minutes of eating Danny's DA started to ring "what is that" Danny's brother Keith asked Danny panicked "that's my phone ringing upstairs I'll go get" Danny answered quickly running up to his room he took the DA from his pocket there was a message on the screen saying

I_t's time for you first race good luck and relax I'm sure you'll figure it out Sincerely F _

suddenly bright light came from the DA "you've got to be cussing kidding my eyes it's like staring into the sun" Danny complained as he covered his eyes. When Danny opened his eyes he was in a basic looking racing stadium he was at the start/finish racing line a Danny started to look around there were four other racers with different digimon one person had falcomon,flymon,corormon,and dracomon "you must be the new racer" the one racer with dracomon "yeah were are we?" Danny asked "your at one of digimon racing competitions I'm DoniMichi but you can call me Michi and this is my partner dracomon" Michi introducing a short green dragon "sup" the digimon said "sup" Accelmon said to dracomon "I'm Danny and this is Accelmon this place is pretty cool my mo- holy cuss my mom once she finds out I'm gone she's gonna freak" Danny said in a panic "relax your here and your also there" Michi answered "when ever you transported to a race your at the race and where you were" "wait how does that happen?" Danny questioned "it's like a cream and a cupcake who knows it just happens and you should really get ready for the race " as Michi pointed at the screen when a boys face showed he had Long black spikey hair, muscular, and crimson eye's "hello racer the race will begin in half a minute" "good luck Danny" Michi said "you too Michi" "I'll see at the finish line " Accelmon said to Dracomon "in your digital dream" Dracomon replied. Everyone lined up at the starting line when the announcer said in the mike "racers start your digimon and I'd like to say welcome and good luck to the new comer Danny and Accelmon" the crowd cheered giving Danny a little blush "now let's begin the race 3... 2... 1... GO!.

**Hey everyone now i know i said i would post another chapter on the 24th but no ones been giving so much votes and everyone seems to like Accelmon so I'm going with that so here's chapter three R&R and i like to thank Shadow-Vanear and S.G for Z and Michi Peace everybody**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone smacky here i posted this up because i've decided to do a new digimon story i haven't work it all out yet but i promise you i will make a new one and if you want to have two new chapter i'll need forty reviews peace people


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys smacky here sorry for not posting any new chapters yet i been busy with school lately i promise though i will post soon problaby on tuesday or wednesday again im so sorry


End file.
